


Pet Showcase

by AngelArson



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Collars, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelArson/pseuds/AngelArson
Summary: A very self-indulgent Lucio x Muriel fic set in a modern AU sex club. All porn no plot.
Relationships: Lucio/Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Pet Showcase

Muriel was never a fan of noisy places. As the chatter surrounded him in the club around him, he couldn't help but grumble his annoyance. The club was bustling this Sunday night. All around the room were people in various assortments of BDSM gear and lingerie, flaunting off their bare skin whenever possible. Muriel himself chose to keep it simple: a black button-up shirt clinging subtly to his bulky form, slick black dress pants, dress shoes, all topped off with a pair of black fabric gloves, and a silver chain. His sleeves were rolled up at the moment as he reclined casually in a leather chair, emitting power by his simple presence. Wrapped around his hand was a black leash connected to a thick black leather collar with a large bell swinging from it. This leash linked him to no other than his partner for the night, Lucio.

While Muriel wore all black and his skin remained mainly covered, Lucio was his direct opposite. Kneeling beside Muriel's feet was Lucio adorned in nothing but his black collar and red lace lingerie. His feet remained bare, as pale skin led up to a bright red lace garter. The garter was connected to an almost see-through set of panties by a couple of thin red straps. The underwear strained against an already half-hard cock. His chest was held up by a form-fitting red bra with rose lace designs, only barely covering his nipples. Lucio flaunted a bold eyeliner design, going from under his eyes to towards his cheekbone before angling back to curve under again. His face always held his cocky signature smirk for any passerby to see. 

As Muriel grunted again, Lucio went from sitting happily to being fully at attention. His body tensed, and he leaned closer to Muriel's seat unconsciously. He let out a small whimper, alerting Muriel back to him. Muriel tugged at the leash, bringing Lucio to between his legs before asking, "What's wrong, baby?" He brought his shoe down to rub the heel against the other's bulge. "Cat got your tongue?" Lucio let out a low moan as he leaned forward, attempting to get even a little more pressure. "P-Please..." he begged. 

Muriel grabbed Lucio by the waist and lifted him into his lap in one smooth motion. He threaded his fingers inside the other's blonde hair and pulled lightly, making Lucio stare up. Instantly he latched onto the man's neck, sucking and biting dark bruises into the skin. Lucio let out a long groan before straddling one of Muriel's thighs and grinding against it. Muriel released himself from Lucio's neck and used his hands to halt the other's hips. The blonde let out a pitiful whine. "I should've known better than to think you could control yourself," Muriel leaned next to the other's ear, so close his lips touched the shell of it, "You're just too much a slut aren't you, baby? You like knowing all these people are watching you?" Muriel turned the blonde towards the small crowd that had grown to watch them. "Of course, who wouldn't want to see me? I'm just that per-" his cocky speech was cut off by a moan as Muriel tweaked his nipples through the thin lace of his bra. 

A growl burst from Muriel's chest as he glared at the crowd glancing at the half-naked blonde in his lap. "You're mine, you hear me? Your skin, your body, your heart, that belongs to me," he declared loudly. He accentuated his point by dipping beneath Lucio's lace panties and gripping his cock firmly at the base. Lucio choked on his words as he nodded quickly. Muriel set a quick pace stroking Lucio's dick as he continued his administrations on his neck. Lucio rested his bead against the other's shoulder as the blonde moaned loudly, threading his hands through Muriel's medium-length black hair. His moans increased in intensity, and right as he was about to reach his release, that was when Muriel decided to stop. "NO!" Lucio cried, his cock was now an angry red and drooling pre-cum onto the floor. "Please, PLEASE, let me cum." he begged, attempting to thrust up into Muriel's hand. "Not yet, honey." was the burly man's only reply.

Frustrated tears ran down Lucio's face, leaving streaks of black eyeliner in their wake. Muriel simply kissed the tears as they fell and lifted Lucio up, bringing the blonde to the short table before their seat. He pressed Lucio's chest flat against the table as his ass stayed high in the air. Muriel yanked off the panties without a care as the large man spat on Lucio's hole. Without hesitation, he slid a finger in all the way down to the last knuckle. The man beneath him jolted and let out a small yelp before pushing back against him, already asking for more. "I love when you're a whore for me. So good for me," Muriel said with a small smile. "Stop teasing me, hurry up!" Lucio groaned, growing frustrated at Muriel's drawn-out foreplay. Muriel simply raised a brow as he slowly thrust his finger in and out, carefully watching Lucio's reaction until he saw what he wanted, Lucio's eyes beginning to roll back a little. Muriel has found the blonde's prostate, and the burly man planned on abusing it. He slid another finger in and jammed it directly into Lucio's prostate, keeping a steady pace while also making sure to stretch Lucio open to prepare him for his cock. 

Every thrust of his fingers was purposeful, aimed at pushing Lucio towards the edge just to prevent him from cumming yet again. Already Lucio was almost there, tears continuing down his face as he moaned loudly, eyes in the back of his skull. "Please, please, PLEASE, MURIEL- FUCK-" the blonde came without warning, his seed coating the floor. His legs trembled, but Muriel held him as he unbuttoned his pants. "Don't give up on me already baby, I'm not done with you yet," Muriel chuckled. 

Muriel pulled out his cock, throbbing from being neglected so long as he was toying with Lucio. He lined himself up with Lucio's hole then slammed in all at once, groaning as the wet heat surrounded him. Muriel felt Lucio clench around him and used to opportunity to yank the blonde up by the collar into a standing position. He made eye contact with the crowd as he kissed down Lucio's neck. He made sure in that moment that everyone knew only he could make Lucio turn into a trembling mess, only he could make him feel this good. Lucio reached behind himself to grip Muriel's hair and pull him down into a kiss as Muriel continued his thrusting into Lucio's shaking body.

"Who do you belong to?" Muriel growled as he pulled away from the kiss. "Y-you Muriel," Lucio choked out. Muriel yanked on the collar again, causing it to slightly choke Lucio, who moaned at the feeling. "Try again," he emphasized each word with a hard thrust right to Lucio's prostate. "DADDY! I BELONG TO DADDY!" Lucio sobbed right as he came for a second time. "Good boy," Muriel groaned as he emptied himself into Lucio's limp body. With his arms still wrapped around Lucio, Muriel plopped into the chair behind him. He gently kissed the side of Lucio's face. "Way to stake a claim, big boy," Lucio chuckled airily. Muriel smirked and kissed him again, content at that moment to just lay with him. He didn't need anything more.


End file.
